


Sounds of Someday

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Series: Supernatural Fix it - Season 16 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Character Death, Dad Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Ill add more if i need to, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Series, Sex, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Smut, Soft sex, Supernatural fix it, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Uncle Crowley (Supernatural), Uncle Sam Winchester, but not really, dad dean winchester, dean and cas are the cutest parents, dean and cas parents, gama jody mills, just a little, season 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: Sam was dead, Cas was lost forever, and Dean's entire world had been turned upside down in less than an instant. He was alone, again, a typical Winchester ending, but god damn if that was how he was going to leave it. He was going to get Sam back, he was going to get Cas back, and he was going to fix everything that had fallen apart, and now he was going to do it all with twin babies and the king of hell back on his side. Season sixteen… here we go.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Fix it - Season 16 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Sounds of Someday

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter in my Supernatural fix it fic/series, I have a lot of great stuff planned for this, so I hope you like it <3

Chapter one:

Heaven. It had changed since the last time Dean was here, it was almost… better. Not perfect, but better. Back before Jack had taken over heaven, before it was one size fits all, Dean had always imagined what his perfect heaven would be. Afterall, being a hunter and having a below average lifespan as they usually did, one had to plan for these things. And in his mind his heaven truly was perfect. It was him sat on the couch, holed up in the bunker with a cold beer in hand, Doctor Sexy reruns on the tv, Sam in the chair next to him and Cas… Cas settled against his side on the couch, watching Dean's favourite cheesy soap opera with a content smile on his lips, their hand clutched tightly between them. 

The three of them finally together, happy, that was all he had ever wanted. But now that wasn't the case. He was still with the people he loved, all together in one big jumbo heaven. Bobby, Ash, Ellen, everyone they had ever lost was there, even his parents, and don't get him wrong he was happy for it but it was lacking. The two people who meant most to him in his life, the only two people who could ever make his heaven as perfect as he had always hoped it would be, weren't there. 

All his life he had been told that heaven would be where everything was made better. No more pain, or suffering, or misery, but of course it would always be different for a Winchester. Despite being happy for Sam, watching him from above grow old and happy with a family of his own. Married with a kid, white picket fence and all. It was all he had ever wanted for Sam, and that filled him with joy. But his heart still ached for Cas, for words unsaid, regrets and missed opportunities. Not to mention the fact that since that horribly fated day, as far as he knew Cas was still in The Empty. Locked away for all of eternity, all to save his ass so he could die in a horrible rush of rage not two days later. And in the end, they never even got to be together, not even in Heaven. And it hurt him even more deeply to know that if Cas knew what he had done, he would be disappointed in Dean, disappointed that his sacrifice was all for nothing. He couldn't even do what Cas wanted, he couldn't bear to live without the angel even though it was Cas's last wish that he did. 

He tried asking Jack for help. Once he had gotten his bearings and put his thoughts back together after dying, he had gone to Jack and asked if he could bring Cas back. Use his powers to get him out of The Empty and bring his angel back to him. But Jack had only returned to Dean in Heaven with a solemn look and a shake of his head. If Jack couldn't bring him back then what hope was there. And so, for the most part, Dean walked Heaven with a heavy heart. 

Sure, Bobby tried to cheer him up, saying things like, “You're brother will be here soon enough, boy, don't you worry.”

And his mom was always there with a waiting hug, which helped for a little while. But no matter what, none of it would ever be able to take away not only the longing for something he didn't have and could never have, but the weighing guilt at the knowledge that the reason he didn't have it was all his fault. Because he couldn't say it out loud, couldn't bear to let out his true feelings after all these years, only to lose Cas seconds later. But that didn't make up for the years of waiting before all that. For nearly twelve years Dean could have had Cas in every way he wanted, but he was too cowardly to make the first move, and in the end he lost everything. So far Heaven wasn't turning out to be all it was cracked up to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean wandered the bustling streets of Heaven, walking the same route he walked most every day since he arrived there, and came to the large two story house in the center. Once inside he sauntered through the endless white halls, passing by happy couples and families reunited. Though he did feel happy for them, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he forced a smile as he passed them. It was for this reason that for the most part he walked the halls with his head down every time he came here. If he didn't look at them or make eye contact he didn't have to feel that constant, gnawing monster at the pit of his stomach. The always growing dread of knowing that no matter what, he could never have the one person he truly loved, the one person he so badly wanted to share this heaven with. It sat harder in his gut with every passing day he spent watching the happy couples pass him by. So he tried as best he could to stay invisible. 

His steps picked up as he walked faster through the halls, and eventually came to large double doors at the end. Without even so much as a falter in his step, he pushed his way through the doors and walked in without even knocking. He closed the doors behind him and took a second to breath in deep before turning and walking into the room.

“The saviour of Earth shouldn’t have to walk the halls of Heaven so heavy, Dean.” Dean clenched his eyes shut and took yet another calming breath, then turned to face Jack, “You have sacrificed yourself over and over for the world below, and even some of the people here. You should be happy, Heaven is a place where you should be happy.”

“Yeah, well, the Winchesters have always been the exception, so why shouldn't I be miserable in Heaven? It would be weird if I wasn't.”

Jack sighed and watched as Dean slowly walked over to stand beside him, “I can get you anything you want, Dean, anything that would make you happy just say the word and I will give it to you.”

Without looking up at Jack he spoke, more like mumbled, “The one thing I want you already know you can't give me.” Jack just sighed again and looked away. They both knew that Sam would eventually join them in Heaven, that was only a matter of time, but Cas… he was gone. And even with Sam in Heaven when the time came, Dean wasn't sure he could ever be truly happy without Cas. But instead of lingering on the thought and feeding he hole in his chest even more, he stepped up to the large bowl of water Jack had sitting on his desk and leaned over it. “How’s Sam doing?”

Jack came to stand beside him, looking into the water and seeing both of their reflections staring back at them. He waved a hand once over the bowl and their reflections disappeared, replaced by a vision of Sam. He was a little older than he had been when Dean left him, he could see the slight greys working their way through his still overly long hair. Dean smiled as he watched his little brother, finally happy, playing catch in the front yard with his son. This was the life he had always wanted for Sammy. 

“He is happy, Dean,” Jack said from his side as if reading his thoughts, “he misses you, but he knows you're safe and waiting for him.”

“And the kid?” He asked, not taking his eyes off the young boy.

“Starts school in the fall. Sam is nervous to be leaving him, but he’ll be fine.”

Dean smiled once more at the scene before him, then nodded and walked away. He stood in the center of the room, just taking a moment for himself until Jack's hand came to rest on his shoulder. "I wish there was some way I could help you, Dean, some way I could make you happy. And I wish I could bring Castiel back but The Empty… it's impenetrable even for me. I'll keep trying but I don't know if it will ever work. I'm sorry, Dean."

"It's not your fault, kid," he answered, finding his hand aimlessly running up his arm and finding that spot again. That spot on his shoulder that always burned, where Cas had grabbed him to pull him out of Hell all those years ago. "But you have enough to worry about, running Heaven and all, so don't you worry about me or my happiness. It's the last of your problems, kay, kid." 

"I worry about you all the time, Dean, I worry about all those under my wings. So your happiness is always one of my top priorities."

"Kid," Dean squeezed the now invisible handprint on his shoulder before turning to be face to face with Jack, "it's sweet that you worry, but you'll never be able to change it no matter what you do. I just… I can't live without Cas. Since the day he pulled me out of Hell I've never been able to be without him. I'm sorry, Jack, but that fact’s not going to change."

"Dean, I-" Jack stopped dead as the entire room started to shake with a screech that had them both falling to their knees covering their ears. Dean turned to look at Jack beside him, shouting over the all too familiar deafening noise, "This you?!"

"No!"

"Then who-" The screeching got louder, the high pitched whine ringing violently in Dean's head, and after a blinding flash of light covering them both in a white glow, it stopped just as fast as it had started. 

Dean took a second to gather himself, hoping that the ringing in his ears would go away already, but slowly he pushed himself to his feet to take in the room. It would be the understatement of the millennium to say that he was beyond pissed when he realized just what had happened. 

"You!" He growled out. 

"Hello, Dean."

"You're dead, you son of a bitch!" His whole body was shaking, fists clenched at his side's. 

"Oh, Dean, you should know by now, after all this time, you can't kill God."

Dean felt the rage build up inside him, bubbling over, encompassing him. "You mean to tell me that you've been alive all this time, and when the world went to hell you just sat back and watched?!" Chuck just stood in place, smirking at Dean as he went on, "You're supposed to be our saviour. Almighty and merciful God, tucked tail and ran when things got a little too hard."

“That's enough, Dean. I didn't give the world free will just to stand over it and fix every little mistake that you make.”

“Little mistake?” He asked in disbelief, slowly inching forwards, “You call the Apocalypse a little mistake? Lucifer rising a little mistake? Leviathans? Abbadon? How are any of those things classified as a little mistake?! How could you just sit and watch as the world, your world, burned to the ground?!”

“Dean-” he warned, but was cut off.

“You're just another a-typical absent father. You threw your children to the world and when they needed you the most you gave them a real big screw you!”

“Enough!” Chuck raised a hand and suddenly Dean found himself frozen in place along with Jack. He couldn't move, arms tucked tightly at his side, feet planted. “I didn't come here to have you think you know better then me. I came here to talk and you are going to listen.”

Dean struggled against Chuck's hold on him, but didn't say anything more and waited for him to continue. 

“I came here to tell you, both of you, that I'm done.” Dean turned his head to look over at Jack, both confused, then back to Chuck. 

“You're what?”

“I'm done, Dean,” he repeated with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “You may not think it, but I've given more of myself to this world then you will ever know, and I don't wanna do it anymore. No more chasing after my children, no more fixing their mistakes, no more saving you or anyone else. And after everything I've done for you and your brother, you are going to help me.”

“I owe you nothing!”

“Actually,” he shrugged his bottom lip, “by my count you owe me at least a couple dozen lives.”

Dean snarled his lip and grunted, still trying to break those bonds.

“So here’s how it's going to happen, I’m going to kill myself.

“What?!” Both Dean and Jack looked to him with a mix of intense emotions, “You can't-”

“You may not be able to kill me, Dean, but I can. And that's exactly what I'm going to do,” he moved to be a little closer to Dean, “well, kind of. See, while you've been up here living this odd little somber Winchester fantasy, Amara and I have been contemplating our existence. Everything we've done over the millions of years we've been alive, and we've both decided it's time. So in a way we are both going to be ending our lives, but we've decided that we want to live one more lifetime before we go, as the very humans I created. One more lifetime together as brother and sister before we let it all go and retire upstairs. Jack’s doing fine running Heaven on his own, so it's time. But before I do all that, I need to restore reality which means you can't stay up here anymore. It's time for you to go back down to Earth where you belong, Dean.”

“Where I belong?! I'm dead, I died fighting those vamps.”

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” he chided as he stepped forwards again, “delved so deep into your love for your brother that you don't know what's actually going on here, do you? Think back, Dean, think back to that fight, to the vamps and what actually happened.”

Dean did, he thought back as hard as he could. To that night with Sam and the vamps. Fighting them, saving the kids… his anger, his rage, his loss. It was the only thing that took over his mind, the only thing besides dying that he could remember. So he looked back up at Chuck.

“Here, let me help you.” He took the final step towards Dean and placed two fingers on his forehead, sending his head lulling back as the memories of that fateful night came rushing back to him, and not the memories that he had thought were true all this time. 

He saw the vamps, the nail on the wall, and Sam… shoved up against it slumped forwards, dead in his arms. He felt the rush of pain, a second shot of loss as he cradled Sam in his arms, and the gut punched feeling as he came back out of the memory and realized that it was all a lie. “All coming back to you now, Dean, turning any wheels?”

“Sam…”

“You see, Dean, it wasn't you who died, it was Sam.”

Dean's eyes finally focused back, staring Chuck down as he made his best attempt to lunge at him despite the spell, “You son of a bitch! What did you do to me?!”

“Think of it like a Djinn dream,” he smirked, “I only gave you what you wanted, what you asked for.”

“I never asked for this!”

“Actually, yes you did, that very night when Sam died.” Chuck scoffed, almost laughed at Dean's confusion. “When you saw Sam die that night, you prayed to ‘whatever being may still be out there’ to save your brother one last time. ‘Take me instead’, you said, and I figured I owed you one. So I did what you asked, I kept Sam alive and brought you here, to Heaven with Jack and all the people you've loved and lost in the past, but none of it's real Dean. Well, Heaven’s real, but Sam’s life on earth isn't, it's all in your head, Sam’s happiness is just a vision.”

“How is it not real?! I've seen Sam!” He screamed, his voice almost sounding distant. “He’s… he's married, has a kid, a son. He’s starting school in the fall, he's… he’s…”

“Not real, Dean,” he shook his head with a sympathetic smile, “I made all of it up, Sam's life, his wife, his kid. You've only been seeing what I wanted you to see, what I thought you wanted to see, what I thought would make you happy. I really tried my best, put everything I had behind this one, but I've come to realize over the years that no matter what I do or how hard I try, I will never be able to make a Winchester truly happy.”

“If… if this is all fake, then where's Sam?”

“He's still in the same place he was when you last saw him.” Dean's eyes went wide and Chuck lifted his hands. “Not as you think, I didn't leave him to rot down there. I froze all time on Earth.”

“You stopped time?!”

Chuck nodded, “For the last four years time has stood still. No one’s moved or aged or even breathed since the night you prayed for Sam to be saved. And I used that time to reevaluate my life, both Amara and I actually have. And I think time’s stood still long enough. It's time for me to stop thinking about the happiness of the entirety of my creation and start thinking about my own happiness."

"Your happiness?! What about Sam's happiness?!" He nearly screamed, "After everything he's done for you, you're just going to let him die?!"

"Do you really think this would be Sam's perfect vision of happiness? Do you honestly think Sam would be happy without you?!" He laughed, "That's why I always thought this little wish of yours was the equivalent of a teenage fanfiction, rainbows, puppies and kittens, you know. So very not Dean and Sam Winchester at all."

Dean just glared at him as he continued, "Of course Sam wouldn't ever be happy down there without his big brother right by his side. He wouldn't stop hunting, or trying to find a way to bring you back. You two are way too attached to ever be able to live any sort of life without each other, it's a joke really to think otherwise. I believe Zachariah once described it as "erotically codependent"."

"You dumb son of a bitch! Let me go and leave Sam out of this!"

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I have to send you back." Though Dean was certain he wasn’t even the least bit sorry, for any of it, "I need to restore reality, put you on Earth where you're supposed to be, and bring Sam up here where he’s supposed to be. Restore natural order. It's the only way that Amara and I can live our one last life as humans. And you, Dean, you will help us do that. After all I've done for you over the many years, it’s time you owed me. Time to go back to reality now, Dean.”

“No,” he pulled back from Chuck's outstretched hand again as much as he could, “no, you selfish son of a bitch, I don't wanna go back! I want to stay here so Sam can be happy and alive down there. Switch us!”

“I can't do that, Dean, order has to be restored, and that means you down there and Sam up here,” he slowly inched even closer, “Sam will be fine, I promise.”

“No, don't send me back! Don't send me back! No!”

Chuck's fingers finally touched Dean's forehead, the room was filled in a blast of bright white light, and that was the last thing he saw before everything went dark. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

When the white finally faded and he was able to open his eyes again, Dean found himself back in that barn. He sat up and slowly looked around. The bodies of several vamps scattered at his feet, and to his left…

He pushed himself over to his knees and scurried over to where Sam was laying on the ground. "Sam!" He lifted him up, shaking him, but the slick slide of the blood covering his back had Sam falling out of his grasp and back to the ground. 

He lifted his red stained hand and stared at it in horror, this couldn't be happening! This couldn't be real. But the cold touch of Sam's skin on his other hand as he searched for a pulse he couldn't find, told him otherwise. This was it, this was reality, real. It was all real. Sam was dead, Chuck had fabricated everything he had thought was real for the last four years, and he was sobbing as he pulled Sam's limp body against his. 

"Sam, don't… don't leave me, don't go," he choked, "I've lost Cas, I can't lose you too. Sammy, please-"

But of course Sam didn't answer, didn't move, then Dean had a thought. "Jack! Jack, I need your help! Please!"

The whoosh of wings hit Dean's ears and suddenly Jack was standing in front of him, looking at the scene before him with just as much horror as Dean. 

"Can you fix it?!" He practically begged, desperate. 

Jack walked over and knelt down, touching Sam's forehead. His hand glowed where it was rested on Sam's skin and Dean waited, holding his breath, but nothing happened. Sam remained lifeless, limp in his arms, cold. 

"Nothing happened," he searched Jack's face for an answer, some kind of explanation as to why Sam was still dead, but Jack just shook his head, at as much of a loss as Dean was. 

"I'm sorry, Dean, it… I can't do anything. It won't work."

"What do you mean it won't work?! You're God now, fix this! Fix him!"

"I can't," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Before Dean could say anything more, Jack started to fade before him, almost glitch. "What are you doing?"

"It's not me," he shook his head looking at his hands, "I'm being forced back. Dean I-"

And he was gone. Dean was alone again, Sam was still dead, he didn't know what to do, he felt like he could barely breathe let alone come up with his next step. 

Then the sound of crying caught his attention and pulled him out of the dark hole in his mind, and had him instantly on guard. Still clutching tightly to Sam he turned to look behind him. No one was there, the barn was empty, but then it happened again. The crying, and then… he looked down towards the ground. 

He gently laid Sam down and slowly pulled himself towards the two small objects now a few feet away from him. He lifted the covers and in the two small car seats in front of him he found exactly what he was afraid he would find. Two babies, two new born babies, a little boy and a little girl both staring back at him. And inside the baby boy’s car seat there was a brown envelope with the words 'Attention Dean Winchester' on the front. He took the envelope and reached a hesitant hand inside to pull out the documents. And after he slowly and carefully read the first paper all he could do was just stare at these two little babies in front of him, Sam behind him, and try not to throw up as the hole in his stomach got infinitely bigger with every second. What was he supposed to do now? 

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So that's chapter one! Let me know what you guys think! <3  
> I hope everyone liked it <3<3<3


End file.
